Twist Cone
by randomcat23
Summary: Sora decides to go for a run and it ends up raining. She rests at an Ice Cream shop and meets up with Tai. Things are said and when it's time to leave the two of them have a better understanding of their relationship. TaiSora friendship


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_I hate rain._

_Sometimes._

Sora ran through the misty downpour, struggling to see. Her plan had backfired on her. The weather had been sunny and bright when the teenager set out. The warm light had inspired her to do some exercise, so Sora had grabbed her tennis shoes and started running.

The funny thing about weather though is that it is always changing. One hour it was sunny and the next it was raining.

The red-head stood under a tree for a moment, hoping the storm would break; she had no luck. There was nothing else to do but keep going. Her home was at least another ten blocks away and Sora was already soaked through.

The tee-shirt she wore clung to skin, making it uncomfortable. _Squish, squish_ noises followed Sore everywhere; her shoes did nothing to protect her feet from puddles.

Another loud thunder crash echoed through the city. "I have to find somewhere to stop soon."

Grudgingly, Sora ran on. It wasn't until she took a quick turn down a street did she see the sign. Bright green letters stuck out in the misty weather. They read: Ice Cream Shop. And more importantly, the sign next to it read: Open. With a relieved grin, Sora ran to the door as another lightning strike rippled across the sky.

Breathing hard, Sora pushed the door open and was met with a welcoming environment. It was warm, dry and there were no other costumers to stare at her pathetic state. When the door shut behind her, a bell rang out from somewhere and a voice came from the back room.

"I'll be out with you in a minute!"

Sora knew that voice; she knew it all too well. But since when did Tai work at an ice cream shop? That brought up another question: How long had it been since she had talked to him?

Sora frowned; it had been too long. A little bubble of guilt still remained in her throat, even if Tai hadn't shown any disagreement with her relationship with Matt. She had never explained to him why . . .

"Hey! Sora!" Tai's energetic voice breaks her train of thought.

"Hey, yourself! I haven't seen you in a while!"

He leaned against the counter as Sora walked over and took a stool. "I know, unfortunate isn't it?" Tai grinned; he really was happy to see her.

"Since when do you work here?"

The digidestined leader shrugged, "It's just something to do until soccer starts." He then disappeared for a moment and returned with a towel. "Looks like somebody has a story to tell."

Sora gratefully accepted the towel. Water dripped from her body to the floor, creating a puddle. "There's no story here. I just went for a run, that's all."

"I see." Tai took the damp towel from Sora.

While he disappeared to the back room, Sora glanced around the little shop. The counter was lined with five red stools all in a row. There were two tables near the windows and a freezer filled with ice cream cakes near the wall. Above her, colorful light fixtures hung, making a fun atmosphere. Sora decided she liked this place.

"Are you working alone, Tai?"

He returned from the back and answered, "Yeah, the other guy never showed up. And with the weather the way it is today, I didn't bother calling anyone to replace him. I didn't think there would be any costumers today." The lights flickered with another rumble of thunder.

Sora nodded in agreement. It was funny how convenient this situation turned out to be. Somehow, someway, Sora had to explain what happened . . .

"Can I get you anything?"

With a slight tilt of her head, Sora was about to decline. But memory served her well, and Sora remembered the small amount of cash that she had stuffed into her pocket just that morning.

Eagerly she fished out the money and placed it on the counter. Tai took one glance at the money and told her to put it away; it was as soaked as Sora and made its own little puddle on the white counters.

"Here, it'll be my treat. What do you want?"

A refusal was on her lips when Tai raised a warning eyebrow. "Ok, just this once though."

"That's the way! Now pick something."

The list of yummy treats was quiet extensive. Milkshakes, frozen coffees, and popsicles were a few of the many choices available. Taking into consideration that Tai was paying for this, Sora decided on a simple ice cream cone.

"Alright, what flavor?" Tai reached over and grabbed a cone.

That was a good question. Chocolate, vanilla or twist? All three flavors were delicious in their own right. Sora laughed to herself at a sudden thought. _"A stupid metaphor? Would he even pick up on it? Oh well, I'm going to try, because I can't do it by myself."_

"I'll have a twist, thanks."

The machine started up with a loud beep. After a few seconds, Tai placed the cone underneath the nozzle and skillfully made a perfect cone. He then handed it to Sora with a grin. "For you."

"Thanks." Sora gave the cone a lick.

Tai turned back around and made himself a chocolate cone. Once his attention was back on Sora he asked, "So, you chose a twist."

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well," Tai bit into his treat, "Twists are for people who can't make up their mind."

"That's silly."

"You're telling me. How come people just can't pick a favorite?"

"Maybe they like both."

"Now that's silly. Everyone has a favorite. What's your's Sora?"

The red-head glanced at her cone and produced a metaphor; a metaphor she could hide behind because she was too much of a coward to tell him straight. "If I had to choose one, it would be vanilla."

"Then why did you pick twist?"

"Because I like both!"

"But you just admitted you liked vanilla better!"

"Tai you're being stupid!"

"It's just an honest observation," he grinned at her to keep it humorous. "Come on, why did you pick twist?"

Sora sighed, defeated. Sticking to her silly metaphor she answered, "I picked twist because I like both." Her hand came up to silence his protest. "I can't lie, vanilla is my favorite. But once, chocolate was my favorite. It was my first love. But as I got older, vanilla became my favorite. But I couldn't just let chocolate go, so I get twist. I can't let it go."

There was a pause and then, "That was overly descriptive."

"Hey! You're the one who asked!"

Tai laughed loudly, "It was your first love? Sora, Sora, didn't your mother ever tell you not to obsess over food?"

"Shut up, Tai. You asked for an answer and I gave you one!"

He held up a hand in defense, "All right, all right! My, my, you're rather feisty."

She didn't take the bait. Another thunder clap rolled outside. Sora had been here a little over a half hour, and still she couldn't pick the right words to say. All she had was a stupid metaphor that Tai probably didn't even understand. Who would?

But that stupid metaphor was the only way Sora could say what she wanted. Taking in a sharp breath, Sora said, "So, I'm guessing you like chocolate the best." She pointed to his cone.

"Well, yeah. Chocolate rules all. It is the leader in tasty-ness."

Sora blinked. _'Leader?'_ _"Don't be silly Sora! Nobody would ever pick up on THAT metaphor!" _She let out another sigh; one of these days they would be able to talk about it freely. Just, not today.

The lights flickered again and Sora glanced at her watch: 3:45. "Oh no!"

"What?"

She wasn't supposed to say that out loud. But now that Sora had, she better just answer Tai.

Blushing slightly she said, "I'm supposed to meet Matt at 4:00."

"Where?" His voice was neutral, as always.

Sora looked away, "His house."

Tai popped the rest of his cone into his mouth and said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

She couldn't ask that of him! After all, Sora had come here to explain things and failed miserably. "Don't you have to work?" That sentence was the only thing she could think of.

"Actually, the store closes at 3:30 today. My shift is done." He grinned and continued, "It's not a big deal."

And she couldn't help it; Sora grinned back. "If it's ok with you."

"And why wouldn't it be?" He disappeared behind the counter and locked the back door.

While Tai scurried around and prepared the store for closing, Sora whispered, "Because I never explained."

"Did you say something?"

Sora looked up and shook her head. "No, nothing at all!" She threw away her cone wrapper and napkin and followed Tai out the door.

* * *

The car ride was not as awkward as Sora had imagined. The conversation never reached 'Matt' or 'dating' or anything like that. They simply chatted about soccer, tennis, and school work. (They both decided that Mr. Ichigo was the worst Math teacher ever.)

The windshield wipers scooted back and forth across the window as the rain continued to pour. There was only one more stoplight to Matt's house. Sora leaned back against the chair and mulled over the last hour.

Maybe she didn't have to explain herself to Tai. Not once in the car nor the store did Tai bring up the subject. Their conversation was neutral and very similar to past conversations they had had before. Maybe their relationship was ok.

Well, it was more than ok. At least by Sora's standards anyway. She and Tai would be best friends for a long time coming, that much was clear. Her guilt she had felt earlier had melted away by the time Tai pulled up to Matt's house.

He unlocked the car door and grinned.

"Thanks Tai, you really didn't—"

" 'Have to do that', I know. But I wanted to."

Sora returned the grin, "Thanks again, for everything."

Sora was about to step out of the car when Tai stopped her. Casually he asked, "Back in the ice cream shop, when we were talking about flavors?" Sora nodded to signal that she remembered. Tai continued, "You weren't just talking about ice cream, were you?"

So he had caught on to Sora's metaphor, horrible as it was. Grinning slightly, Sora replied, "Just remember that chocolate was my first love." She leaned in and planted a kiss on Tai's cheek. Backing up slowly, Sora made her way out of the car and then up to Matt's house.

Tai's hand lightly touched his cheek as he realized how the small distance between his cheek and lips made such a difference. He shook his head, put the car in drive and muttered, "I hate metaphors . . . Sometimes."

* * *

Ah, I love writing about these two. This fic was much more light-hearted than my other one; I think I prefer it that way.

And just as a minor note, I believe 'ichigo' means 'strawberry' in Japanese. Just trying to keep with the ice cream theme!

Thank you for reading and don't hesitate to review!-randomcat23


End file.
